1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having a structure configured to easily improve luminescent efficiency and prevent defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include portable, thin flat panel display devices, e.g., electroluminescent display devices. The electroluminescent display devices, e.g., organic light emitting display apparatuses, are self-emissive display devices having a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast ratio, and a high response speed, and thus, are regarded as next-generation display devices. For example, an organic light emitting display apparatus may include an emission layer formed of an organic material that has excellent luminosity and realizes multiple colors, and may exhibit enhanced driving voltage and response speed characteristics, as compared to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses.
The conventional organic light emitting display apparatus may have a structure in which an organic emission layer is between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, visible light is generated in the organic emission layer connected to the cathode and anode electrodes.